A review of the prior art has revealed the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,059; Feder, May 6th 1980 shows an elevator hopper. PA0 FR 2,273,959; January 1976: a flywheel activated by free-falling. PA0 IT 248,817; Rossi; 19 Nov. 1925 shows a number of flywheels. PA0 FR 2,594,895; 28 Aug. 1987; Delecuse; a device activated by the weight of balls.